Historia diferente, sentimientos diferentes
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: Un sentimiento mal visto por la sociedad, la quemaba por dentro cada vez más con el transcurrir de los días. Pero debía soportar el dolor de ocultarlo y cargar con el dolor de su amada en silencio.-Ella era su luz, siempre lo supo, y también siempre lo ocultó. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero no se podía permitir ser feliz. Una decisión dolorosa(falta texto)SakuHina.


Muy buenas!

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, solo se me ocurrió y estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza y decidí plasmarlo en "Word" y compartirlo aquí.

Es un One-Shot que tiene lugar más o menos en el manga 482 o en el capítulo 212 del anime de Naruto Shippuden. Como bien dice el título, es una historia diferente que contiene Yuri (solo sentimientos, nada de lemon).

Como es la primera vez que hablo sobre una pareja de esta categoría, no estoy muy familiarizada con expresar esta clase de sentimientos y bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad y les agrade mi simple creación. Aunque no la creé del todo, sino que la adapté a mi versión.

**Summary:**

_-Un sentimiento mal visto por la sociedad, la quemaba por dentro cada vez más con el transcurrir de los días. Pero debía soportar el dolor de ocultarlo y cargar con el dolor de su amada en silencio._

_-Ella era su luz, siempre lo supo, y también siempre lo ocultó. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero no se podía permitir ser feliz._

_Una decisión dolorosa y un reencuentro dejan ver un atisbo de esperanza al desquebrajado equipo siete._

_Solo debían esperar un poco más._

**.**

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Naruto no me**** pertenece.**

- Diálogos de los personajes-

- _Pensamientos._

- _**Flash** **back**_**. **Señalados de esta manera.

- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p><strong>-El último rayo de luz jamás se extingue-<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Tu hermano Sasuke quería que crecieras creyendo que el clan Uchiha era el orgullo de Konoha… Se encargó de que nunca supieras la verdad… Desde el día que se marchó de la aldea, supo que su destino era morir a tus manos… Mancilló su propio nombre, cambió tu amor por tu odio, y aun así fue capaz de morir con sonrisa en su rostro… Te dejó el nombre de los Uchiha a ti, únicamente a ti, su querida hermana pequeña… Y mantuvo su secreto hasta el final.**_

Las palabras del hombre con la máscara, quien decía ser Uchiha Madara, retumbaban en su mente mientras observaba con desprecio el cuerpo inerte del líder de La Raíz ANBU, Danzou.

_-__**A la única persona que no pudo matar… fue a su pequeña hermana… El hombre que derramó lágrimas como sangre mientras extinguía sus emociones y asesinaba a los suyos… no pudo matarte. ¿Por qué crees que fue así? Para él, tu vida… importaba más que la aldea. **_

Ya había acabado con uno de los principales culpables del sufrimiento de su hermano mayor y el de ella misma, sin embargo el vacío en su pecho en vez de disminuir, éste aumentaba. Debería estar más aliviada, su odio debería mermar aunque sea un poco, pero no, parecía ser mayor que antes. Ella sabía que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en la oscuridad de su interior, y no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. Al menos no hasta que esté completamente satisfecha luego de cumplir con su venganza.

-Ahora… -dijo lo suficientemente audible para que Tobi o Madara, como quiera que éste se llamase, pudiera oírlo, luego de que se pusiera junto a ella. –… vamos a Konoha. –una brisa removió sus cabellos lacios.

Tobi pasó de ella y saltó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Danzou.

-Voy a tomar el ojo de Shisui. –comenzó a decir alzando el rostro para verla mejor. –Vuelve al escondite _Sakura_… tómatelo con calma y descansa cuando llegues. Has abusado de tu Mangekyou… En algún momento tenías que dejar de actuar como la chica dura.

-Hmp. –musitó ella indiferente observando al sujeto desde arriba, en su ojo izquierdo y en la comisura de sus labios podían divisarse rastros de sangre seca.

Sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, todas sus prendas estaban manchadas con sangre y tierra mezclada con sudor. Sin contar el cansancio que estaba sintiendo debido a la ardua batalla que había protagonizado y acabado hace solo unos minutos, y el dolor que estaba experimentando en sus ojos se estaba tornando molesto.

-Estás condenando a tus ojos a la eterna oscuridad. ¿Qué pensabas que conseguirías si atacabas tú sola a Konoha? –continuó hablando el Akatsuki. –A veces necesitaras paciencia para cumplir tus objetivos. –luego de estas palabras, absorbió el cuerpo de Danzou con la habilidad de su ojo Sharingan. –Y Sakura… un pequeño consejo. Si has terminado con esa chica, mátala. Sabe demasiado sobre nuestros planes. –dijo en dirección a Karin que se encontraba en el suelo, semiconsciente debido al dolor que le producía la herida provocada por la de cabellos rosados para matar a Danzou.

- ¿"Nuestros" planes…? –respondió ella sin cambiar su actitud indiferente y un tanto hostil. – ¿Quién dijo que estaba trabajando contigo?

-Sea como sea… nos vemos luego. –dicho esto desapareció con su técnica en un remolino.

Al quedarse sola, Sakura desvió su atención al cielo donde sobrevolaba un halcón emitiendo su característico sonido. Unos segundos después saltó al otro lado del puente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la maltrecha Karin.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, había dejado inconscientes a sus compañeros Sai, Lee y Kiba junto con Akamaru, para cargar ella con toda la responsabilidad. Había tomado una decisión y no podía dar marcha atrás a la situación, aunque esto fuera a costa de su propia felicidad. No podía ser egoísta en algo como esto, así que mientras iba camino a su objetivo reflexionaba y trataba de darse valor.

Pero _Hyuuga Hinata_ no podía evitar que los recuerdos la invadieran.

-_Sakura-chan… ¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti? _–una capa de nostalgia cubrió sus aperlados ojos. –_En aquellos días yo estaba alucinada por la fortaleza que tenías. _

_**Flash back **_

_**-**__E-ella es… muy buena. –_se dijo a sí misma una pequeña niña de seis años, sus cabellos cortos eran azulados y brillantes, y sus orbes eran de color perla.

Se encontraba detrás de un árbol escondida debido a su timidez, observando a una peli-rosa de su misma edad practicando lanzamiento de shurikens. De un momento a otro la de cabellos rosas, que portaba en la espalda de su blusa el abanico Uchiha, paró sus movimientos y giró el rostro en dirección al árbol donde se ocultaba la otra, frunciendo el ceño. Ésta al verse descubierta se puso tan colorada como un tomate maduro y luego comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, alejándose lo más que podía de allí.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

-Siguiente, Equipo 7. –dijo Iruka leyendo su lista. – Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto…

- ¡SÍ! –exclamó el rubio al poder estar con la chica que le gustaba.

-… y Uchiha Sakura. –terminó de decir.

Las mejillas de la peli-azul se tornaron rojas al pensar que podía estar con la chica de rosados cabellos, a quien admiraba secretamente. La observó discretamente tratando de descifrar algún sentimiento en el rostro de ella al saberse su compañera, sin embargo Sakura se mantenía impasible con su pose de codos apoyados en la mesa y manos entrelazadas en su mentón. No le dio importancia, ahora que estaban en el mismo equipo podría crear un lazo con ella y eso la hacía muy feliz.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-_Entonces… quedamos como compañeras de equipo. _

_**Flash back**_

Los nuevos compañeros de equipo se encontraban en la azotea de la Academia junto con su sensei, estaban presentándose y era el turno de la peli-azul.

-E-etto… Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata. –dijo con cierta timidez mientras jugaba con sus dedos. –Lo que me gusta… es decir… Mi sueño para el futuro es… -comenzó a decir con nerviosismo, no sabía exactamente qué debía decir, su mirada se dirigió a la chica que estaba sentada en medio de ella y su compañero, sus mejillas enrojecieron al máximo por la extrema vergüenza que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, lo que ocasionó que se desmayara y cayera en el regazo de Sakura provocando que una de sus cejas tuviera un tic.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-_En el equipo 7._

_**Flash back**_

-La asignación de hoy es quitarme estos cascabeles antes del mediodía. –dijo Kakashi sosteniendo dichos cascabeles. –Aquellos que no puedan hacerlo no comerán.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

El estómago de Naruto comenzó a rugir, se encontraba amarrado a uno de los postes debido a que había cometido un error durante la prueba. Kakashi les había dado otra oportunidad para aprobar pero las chicas no tenían que darle de comer al rubio si querían intentarlo de nuevo.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos y luego decidió extender su bentou para que el rubio pudiera comer.

-Aquí tienes. –habló de forma serena.

-P-pero, Sakura-chan. El sensei dijo… -habló con nerviosismo y timidez, se sentía mal por su compañero, pero tampoco quería que la chica volviera a la Academia por romper las reglas.

-Está bien. No hay señales de que esté por aquí. –la cortó ella. –Por la tarde, los tres tendremos que ir y conseguir los cascabeles. Será un problema para mí si él se convierte en un obstáculo. –mientras fruncía su ceño sin dirigirles la mirada.

-_Sakura-chan. _–pensó con asombro igual que el rubio, entonces decidió que también debía poner de su parte y le ofreció de su comida al rubio haciendo que las mejillas de éste se colorearan y sonriera contento.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el rubio cuando hubo una explosión de humo frente a ellos, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera en guardia y Hinata se cubriera con sus brazos el rostro.

- ¡Ustedes! –de la nube de humo emergió un furioso Kakashi que los observó ceñudo a los tres. –Ustedes pasaron. –dijo calmadamente mientras sonreía, confundiéndolos.

- ¿P-pasamos? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Hinata.

-Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción. En el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria. –les transmitió el sensei.

Los tres sonrieron a su manera al saber que lograron pasar la prueba del Ninja-Copia.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-_Ser compañeras de equipo no me cambió. Aunque aún admiraba a Sakura-chan por su esfuerzo y habilidades, no hacía nada para aprender de ellos y mejorar por mí misma. Solo estar a su lado era suficiente para mí, para sentirme segura, luego entendí lo que esos sentimientos hacia ella significaban. Sin embargo… Nunca me di cuenta de quien estaba realmente detrás de ese rostro pensativo. Pero… _

_**Flash back**_

Orochimaru realizó un sello de manos y alargó su cuello hasta donde estaba Sakura, mordiendo el cuello de ella con sus colmillos.

-Sakura-chan seguramente vendrá a buscarme… en busca de poder. –dijo luego de volver a la normalidad.

Sakura cayó de rodillas con una mano presionando su cuello, mientras trataba de controlar sus gemidos de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué… qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?! –le exigió la peli-azul olvidándose de su pánico y armándose de valor.

-Le di un pequeño regalo. –respondió con una sonrisa mientras iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Al verse nuevamente solas, Hinata salió de su estupor al escuchar los quejidos de la peli-rosa y corrió a socorrerla.

-¿S-sakura-chan? –llamó cuando estuvo de rodillas junto a ella, pero no obtuvo otra respuesta más que los quejidos de dolor. – ¡Resiste, Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor! –ella tomó la mano de la chica en un intento de apaciguar su dolor, las lágrimas no tardaron en correrle por el rostro cuando su compañera cayó desmayada en su pecho al no soportar el dolor.

Estaba realmente asustada y temía por la salud de Sakura, pero no sabía que podía hacer por ella, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho y rezar porque nada malo le sucediese.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Las marcas del sello maldito se esparcieron más por el cuerpo de Sakura mientras un chakra oscuro y muy poderoso la rodeaba. Su mirada escarlata debido al Sharingan se tornó más fría mientras fruncía el ceño al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera de equipo.

-Por fin lo entiendo. Yo soy una vengadora. En el camino en el que estoy, debo adquirir poder a cualquier precio, incluso si eso significa ser consumida por el mal.

Hinata estaba muy angustiada ante las palabras tan frías de ella, sin poder creer realmente que eso estuviera sucediendo.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Un sonido retumbó en esa parte silenciosa del bosque cuando Sakura quebró cruelmente los dos brazos del ninja del Sonido que se había atrevido a herir a su compañera de esa forma.

-Tú eres el único que queda. –dijo con una sonrisa perversa observando al ninja que quedaba en pie. –Hazlo un poco más divertido para mí. –mientras con pasos calmados se dirigía en dirección al aludido, con el objetivo de acabar con él.

Hinata no pudo más, no soportaba ver ese lado tan cruel de la persona que más quería por lo que decidió hacer un esfuerzo de ponerse en pie para intervenir.

- ¡Detente! –gritó cuando atrapó a la chica en un abrazo por la espalda, a modo de impedir su avance.

Sakura miró de soslayo a quien se atrevía a detenerla y vio el rostro atemorizado y empapado de lágrimas de la peli-azul. Ésta solo atinó a ejercer más fuerza en el abrazo, en un vano intento de mantenerla a su lado siempre.

- ¡Detente, por favor! –articuló más bajo al ver que ella no hacía nada para apartarse.

Ante las palabras de súplica y la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de la oji-perla, las marcas del sello maldito comenzaron a retraerse y desaparecer, logrando que Sakura volviera en sí.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Hinata iba a levantar la mano para notificar a los encargados de la prueba lo ocurrido con Orochimaru en el bosque e informar sobre el sello maldito de Sakura para que hicieran algo al respecto, le aterraba que las predicciones de ese sujeto se cumplieran y la rosada fuera en su búsqueda. No alcanzó a realizar su objetivo debido a que la mano de Sakura tomó su muñeca para evitar que levantara su mano y llamara la atención.

-No digas nada acerca de esta marca. –ordenó con el ceño fruncido mientras se tomaba el lugar donde había aparecido esa marca en su cuello.

La peli-azul se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero luego se compuso y su preocupación por ella pudo más que su timidez.

- ¿Por qué pretendes ser tan dura? –dijo frunciendo el ceño, tratando de razonar con ella. – ¡No quiero seguir mirando tu sufrimiento todo el tiempo! Para mí, tu eres… -estaba por decirle lo importante que era en su vida pero las palabras de ella la interrumpieron.

- ¡No hay nada que hacer contigo! Ocúpate de tus asuntos. –habló rudamente haciendo que los ojos perlas amenazaran con desbordarse de lágrimas.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Sakura se encontraba en una habitación del hospital, continuaba inconsciente al haber caído en el Tsukuyomi de su hermano mayor Sasuke. Tsunade colocó su palma en su frente emitiendo chakra curativo y gracias a esto logró despertar. Se sentó en la cama desorientada, por lo que no vio venir que Hinata se le echara encima abrazándola. Ella solo la observó de soslayo aún confundida y somnolienta pero no la apartó.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –mientras de sus orbes perlas salían lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.

La peli-rosa se sintió muy mal al percatarse de que había preocupado a la chica a tal punto de hacerla llorar desconsoladamente, por lo que se permitió responderle el abrazo para compensarla, estrechándola contra sí con un brazo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella. Sintiendo la agradable calidez de su cuerpo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-La oscuridad que Sakura-chan tenía… Cuando finalmente me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde. _

_**Flash back**_

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Naruto frente a Sakura, los tres se encontraban en la habitación de ella en el hospital luego de que despertara.

_._- ¡Pelea conmigo… ahora! –retó de forma hostil la rosada a su rubio rival.

La peli-azul abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras y ver como ella miraba con el Sharingan y el ceño fruncido a Naruto.

- ¡Esto es perfecto, justo estaba pensando que quería luchar contigo! –respondió él con una sonrisa determinada y el ceño fruncido.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Ahora estaban en la azotea del hospital.

- ¡Rasengan!

- ¡Chidori!

- ¡Deténganse, ambos! –gritó llorando la oji-perla mientras corría en dirección a donde iban a impactar las técnicas.

En ese momento Kakashi apareció y tomó las muñecas de ellos lanzándolos hacia unos tanques de agua, para que las técnicas impactaran en estos.

-Sakura, ese Chidori que utilizaste… fue más grande de lo que normalmente utilizas para un camarada de la misma villa. –le habló Kakashi. – ¿Estabas pensando en matar a Naruto? –declaró serio, más que como una pregunta, lo afirmaba.

Hinata se horrorizó por lo que escuchó y observó al rubio y luego nuevamente a Sakura.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-Naruto-kun sabía… Él sabía acerca de tu oscuridad._

_**Flash back**_

_-_Hinata-chan… No vuelvas a interferir. –dijo en voz baja observando el suelo, también afectado por la situación.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-Antes de darme cuenta, Naruto-kun había madurado y se estaba enfrentando cara a cara a Sakura-chan. Yo era la única que se había quedado atrás. Aún no había cambiado. _

_**Flash back**_

-Yo no soy igual que tú. Estoy en un camino que tú no puedes seguir. –habló calmadamente Sakura de espaldas a Hinata, era de noche y ella llevaba su mochila de viaje en su espalda.

-Quizás esto te suene extraño pero yo… yo… ¡Te amo, Sakura-chan! –confesó finalmente, como última opción desesperada para detenerla, lo que había estado guardando dentro suyo por tanto tiempo y que la atormentaba al no saber cómo reaccionaría ella al saberlo. –Si te quedas conmigo, aunque sea solo como amiga, ¡no lo lamentaras, no importa lo que pase! –suplicó en medio del llanto, olvidándose por completo de su timidez. – ¡Todos los días serán divertidos y serán felices! –al no ver reacción por parte de ella decidió seguir intentando persuadirla. – ¡Incluso te ayudaré a conseguir tu venganza! ¡Encontraré la forma de conseguirlo, te lo prometo! Por favor… Quédate aquí conmigo. Y si no puedes… llévame contigo.

En medio de sus lágrimas la vio bajar la cabeza y mantenerse en silencio unos largos segundos, supuso que estaba reflexionando y una luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior al creer que había podido convencerla de no marcharse. No le importaba que rechazase sus sentimientos, solo quería que no se fuera y que permaneciera a su lado, con eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

Su oferta le había resultado un tanto tentadora y no se había extrañado de los sentimientos de ella, es más ya había sospechado que algo así ocurriría, y quizás ella… No, ella ya había elegido su camino y lo iba a seguir sin importar nada más que su venganza.

-Eres muy molesta. –dijo Sakura girando en un medio círculo para encararla y mostrarle una sonrisa de lado.

El corazón de Hinata se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

-Por favor, trae a Sakura-chan de vuelta.

- ¡Traeré a Sakura de vuelta sin falta! ¡Lo prometo con mi vida, dattebayo!

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-No pensé en eso y puse toda la carga en Naruto-kun. Me fui a llorar a él. Puse todas mis esperanzas en él, esperando que hiciera lo correcto. Pero yo no hice nada. Eso es el por qué esta vez… Traté de alcanzarlos a ambos a mi propia manera. _

_**Flash back**_

- ¡L-lo hice, Shizune-sensei! –gritó emocionada al haber devuelto a la vida al pez con su Ninjutsu médico.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

- ¡No se rinda, Hinata-sama! ¡Confió en que puede lograrlo!

- _Neji-nii-san. _–con su determinación renovada continuó con su arduo entrenamiento en las dependencias de su clan, instruida por su primo para mejorar y hacerse más fuerte.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-Pero Sakura-chan… ya no es la persona que pensé que era y está más allá de nuestro alcance._

_**Flash back**_

-No importa, incluso si no hay una promesa entre nosotros. Yo personalmente quiero salvar a Sakura. –dijo con seriedad Naruto.

-Olvídalo. Re-regresaré. –musitó la peli-azul. -_¡Naruto-kun… lo siento!_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-Pero también… gracias. Porque he decidido encargarme de Sakura-chan, ¡yo misma!_

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Karin no podía creer que esa era la Sakura que ella conoció, la chica seria y genial que la había salvado una vez en los exámenes Chuunin, aquella que la había elegido específicamente a ella para unirse a su grupo, la que siempre la protegía cuando estaban en batalla. Pensó que en su corazón albergaba, aunque sea en un mínimo porcentaje, una parte de ella que la apreciara, que la considerara su amiga. Esta persona que estaba parada frente a ella no era ni siquiera la pequeña parte de lo que ella pudo conocer. Se lo comprobaba su chakra, era completamente frío y oscuro.

- ¡Hasta luego! –dijo fríamente la Uchiha, Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su destino cuando oyó el sonido del millar de pájaros creado por el Chidori.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó una voz desde el otro lado del puente.

La mano de Sakura, donde tenía su técnica, tembló unos segundos al reconocer a quién pertenecía esa voz. La peli-roja se preguntaba quién era ella, pero le agradecía internamente haber evitado que la rosada la matara.

-Hinata… -respondió con voz pausada, se giró hacia la dirección donde la aludida se encontraba y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-_No se parece a la Sakura-chan que conozco… ¿De verdad es la misma persona? _–le aterraba pensar en la persona que se había convertido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonó más a una reprimenda que a una pregunta, mientras extinguía la técnica completamente de su mano.

-Sakura-chan… ¡Abandono a la Aldea de Konoha y me voy contigo! –exclamó firmemente con expresión determinada.

- ¿Por qué querrías unirte a mí…? –cuestionó cuando ella saltó hacia su lado del puente, debía admitir que le extrañaba que le hablara así y no tímidamente como recordaba. – ¿Qué pretendes?

-_Debe ser… una vieja amiga. –_pensó Karin observando desde el suelo la escena, estaba realmente sorprendida porque… una parte del chakra de la rosada había cambiado, había una luz entre toda la oscuridad y se preguntó si fue a causa de la chica de cabellos azules.

- ¡No tengo ningún motivo oculto! ¡Desde que dejaste Konoha me he arrepentido de no haber ido contigo! –dijo mientras cada tanto daba unos pasos tratando de acercarse a ella.

-_Debe quererla mucho pero… siento que ese cariño no es normal. ¿Será que ella…? _-se preguntó. _–Sakura, ¿tú también la…?_

-Haré lo que quieras. –la voz de Hinata cortó los pensamientos de la peli-roja. –No quiero seguir arrepintiéndome…

- ¿Y tú sabes lo que yo quiero? –su voz sonó fría, sin embargo Karin sentía su chakra cada vez con un poco más de luz.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Haré cualquier cosa que me ordenes…!

- ¡Quiero destruir Konoha! Ese es mi objetivo. –le habló con rudeza, probándola, entonces vio la expresión que esperaba de ella y Karin notó como la luz de Sakura se extinguió completamente en el momento que la otra chica abría los ojos como platos ante esas palabras. – ¿Estas segura de querer traicionar Konoha por mí? –esta vez su voz sonó fría realmente.

-Sí… Si es lo que quieres que haga.

-Hmp. Entonces, pruébalo. Cúrala… Y aceptaré tu oferta. –dijo señalando a Karin, ésta se sorprendió por las palabras.

Hinata estuvo unos escasos segundos para darse valor y acercarse más a Sakura, hasta donde se hallaba la muchacha, todo bajo el ojo crítico de la peli-rosa que estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Q-quién es? –se recriminó internamente haber tartamudeado, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se oprimiera al saber que Sakura estaba al lado de una desconocida y la había elegido en lugar de ella para cumplir su venganza.

-Un miembro que mi equipo, Taka. Como puedes ver, en su estado me es inservible. Además, tú eres una ninja médico. ¿No es cierto, Hinata? Tu trabajo me vendría bien… -dijo despreocupadamente como si no le importara en lo absoluto el estado de su compañera.

-_Qué insensible… realmente ya no es la Sakura-chan que conocí. Ha cambiado completamente… _–pensó para sí mientras se detenía frente a la chica.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes hacerlo, Hinata? –continuó probándola, mientras caminaba rodeándola y deteniéndose detrás de ella a una distancia prudente.

-_Ella no es importante… Si yo… Si yo… –_de su capa se asomó la punta de un kunai, no lo podía mantener firme porque su mano le temblaba a causa de la tensión. –_Si… consigo apuñalar a Sakura-chan, ¡por fin acabará todo!_

_-Sa-kura… no lo hagas…_

Las débiles palabras de Karin la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar el sonido característico del Chidori. Ya era muy tarde para hacer algo, solo logró ver la expresión fría e indiferente de la persona que más quería tratando de matarla con su técnica.

Pero todo pasó muy rápido, un segundo estaba esperando por su muerte y al otro estaba en los brazos de su sensei que la alejaron de la trayectoria del golpe de Sakura.

-Intentabas matar a Sakura por tu cuenta, ¿verdad, Hinata? –dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo, ella solo bajó la mirada con tristeza. –No tienes por qué… cargar con esto tú sola.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, los dos dirigieron su atención a Sakura al oír el sonido de un kunai caer al suelo y no pudieron contener la expresión de sorpresa ante la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos.

En el lugar donde estaba Hinata anteriormente, estaba ese Akatsuki de la máscara y para aumentar su sorpresa aún más, Naruto estaba a espaldas de éste. Pero lo que más les impactó fue ver cómo las técnicas de los dos ex compañeros se extinguían luego de haber atravesado el cuerpo de Tobi.

La mano de Naruto sobresalía por el vientre del Akatsuki, mientras que la mano de Sakura le atravesaba el pecho.

- ¿Q-qué…? –susurró débilmente para su sensei.

-_Esto quiere decir que… no planeaba hacerle daño. Sino… protegerla de Madara. _–entonces divisó el cuerpo de una chica a poca distancia de donde estaban esos tres y decidió quitarla del camino y depositarla donde estaba con su alumna. –Hinata, estabilízala. Aún estamos a tiempo. Debe tener mucha información de nuestro… enemigo. –le ordenó, todavía sin dejar de desconfiar en su antigua alumna.

-H-hai. –contestó mientras comenzaba a trabajar, todavía estaba algo aturdida con lo sucedido, una luz de esperanza se instaló en su pecho al ver que todavía había salvación para la mujer que amaba.

Aún se mantenían en la misma posición, se observaban fijamente y con el rostro serio sobre el hombro del sujeto.

- ¿C-cómo osas… traicionarme, m-mocosa? –se le dificultaba hablar y entre cada palabra debió toser una gran cantidad de sangre de sus pulmones.

-Traicioné a mis propios compañeros… –dijo tranquilamente sosteniéndole la mirada a Naruto. – ¿Qué te hacía especial a ti? –concluyó mirándolo de soslayo.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, ella y Naruto quitaron sus manos del cuerpo de Madara y éste cayó desplomado al piso.

-M-maldita… -fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de sumergirse en la eterna oscuridad.

Luego de curar completamente a Karin, Hinata y Kakashi corrieron en dirección a los dos chicos que no se apartaban la mirada. Pero contra todo pronóstico, cuando llegaron, Sakura de un salto se situó donde Karin, alejándose de ellos. La tomó en brazos y vio que estaba completamente curada, entonces alzó su mirada ónix para encontrarse con la perlada.

Hinata le mantuvo la miraba y trató de descifrar qué iba a hacer y qué sucedería con ellos de ahora en adelante. ¿Significaba que volvería a la aldea? ¿Qué todo había terminado y volverían a ser un equipo? Pero sus pensamientos fueron acallados por la voz seria de Kakashi que la confundió de sobremanera.

-Sakura… odio tener que repetirme. Pero te lo diré una última vez. –la aludida lo miró impasible y Hinata temía lo peor. – ¡Deja esa obsesión tuya por la venganza!

Los otros dos, aunque en mayor medida la peli-azul, esperaban la respuesta de ella.

-Jeje… –emitió unas pequeñas carcajadas, aunque se sintieron más de amargura que de burla. –Tráeme de vuelta a Sasuke… Y a mi madre… Y a mi padre… -comenzó a decir elevando el tono de voz. – ¡Y a mí clan! ¡Has que todos vuelvan! ¡Entonces pararé! –dijo duramente.

-Sakura… tu clan y tu odio… no pueden ser lo único que guardes en el corazón. Tú sabes lo que de verdad hay dentro de ti. –trató de razonar el sensei.

Ella desvió su mirada al rubio y luego, por más tiempo, observó a Hinata haciendo que esta tuviera un diminuto rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡….Naruto! –dijo el hombre cuando éste acortó un poco la distancia con Sakura, no debían bajar la guardia.

-Ya lo sé… Pero primero hay algo que necesito decirle a Sakura.

-V-vámonos, Sakura. –susurró cansadamente Karin a pesar de estar curada.

-Aguanta un momento. –le respondió en un susurro también y a ella le sorprendió que lo dijera suavemente.

-Sakura… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez, sobre los ninjas de élite? –comenzó a hablar él. –Ahora nosotros nos hemos convertido en ninjas de élite, Sakura. También sabes lo que sucederá si alguna vez volvemos a enfrentarnos, ¿verdad?

Sakura solo lo observaba en silencio, al igual que los demás ahí, expectantes a lo que quería transmitirle el rubio.

-Moriremos los dos. –sentenció él, haciendo que todos excepto Sakura, se sorprendieran con eso. – ¡Yo soportaré la carga de tu odio… y moriremos juntos! –concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¿… Qué?! ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?! –exclamó Sakura desconcertada frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque soy tu amigo. –mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

Karin fue la única consiente del nuevo cambio que presentó el chakra de la rosada, volvía a recuperar algo de luz y eso le daba esperanzas.

-Hmp. Usuratonkachi. –musitó con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto. –Has lo que quieras. –dijo y luego se giró con Karin en brazos lista para irse de allí.

Hinata entró en pánico nuevamente, debía hacer algo para evitar que se alejara de ella otra vez. Había ido hasta allí en vano, para luego entender que no podía hacer nada para salvar de la oscuridad a la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, Sakura la había salvado, la había protegido como antaño, eso le decía que la chica de quien ella se enamoró aún se encontraba dentro de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

Decidió hacerlo una vez más, ya no le importaba que los demás supieran lo que sentía, ya no se avergonzaba de esos sentimientos, ya no, y trataría nuevamente de convencerla.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –la aludida detuvo su andar pero no se giró. –Siempre supe en mi corazón que n-no podía hacer nada por ti. ¡Pero te amo! –le confesó elevando la voz, los hombres y Karin se sorprendieron, pero los hombres del equipo 7 intuían que ella guardaba un sentimiento así hacia su compañera y reconocían el valor que tenía al confesar algo tan inusual en sus vidas. –Siempre me he preocupado por ti más de lo que tú crees. Si hubiese sido capaz de tomar todo tu dolor… lo hubiera hecho con gusto para poder consolarte. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar. ¡Soy muy patética!

La peli-rosa solo se mantenía en silencio, únicamente observando impasible el rostro de Karin aunque sin ver realmente, sin embargo estaba prestando suma atención a las palabras que le decía la peli-azul.

-Pero… Sakura-chan… –no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y éstas no tardaron en empapar la tersa piel de su rostro. –Si aún hay un lugar para mí en tu corazón, por muy pequeño que este sea… ¡Entonces… por favor te lo pido… NO TE MARCHES…! Si permanecemos juntos… estoy segura de que todo volverá a ser a como era antes.

Karin la vio cerrar sus ojos y sintió como la rosada apretaba más su agarre con ella, presionándola contra su pecho, y su chakra… su chakra de a poco volvía a sentirse como la primera vez que la vio en el examen Chuunin. Abrió desmesurada mente los ojos cuando divisó la primera sonrisa de ella en mucho tiempo.

A la peli-rosa le resultó muy familiar esta escena y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, sintió como el vacío en su pecho mermaba un poco. Entonces para sorpresa de todos, giró en un medio círculo para encarar a Hinata.

-Sigues siendo… muy molesta. –le respondió suavemente con una sonrisa de lado, como aquella vez.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada y por primera vez pudo entender lo que los ojos de ella expresaban cuando decía esas palabras. A ella también le resultó un Déjà vu, pero esta vez la calidez que transmitía la mirada de Sakura la llenó completamente y en su corazón sentía que no todo estaba perdido para la rosada. Eso la hizo sentirse completamente feliz, es por eso que cuando la chica se alejó rápidamente con la peli-roja en brazos, no le dolió. Tenía el presentimiento en su corazón que muy pronto las cosas regresarían a ser como eran antes y quizás sean mejores, y ella estaría ahí para cuando Sakura regresara.

Esperaría por ella, porque esa mirada que le regaló al final, implícitamente le decía: _"volveré, solo espérame un poco más"._

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse todo lo posible de sus antiguos compañeros.

-Karin. –la llamó y la aludida alzó la vista en señal de que la oía.

-No te preocupes, no nos siguen. –respondió apartando la vista.

Sakura paró su carrera y se permitió observar mejor el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos.

-Danzou no debió tomarte como rehén. –dijo mirando al frente y apretando los labios en una tensa línea.

La peli-roja entendió de inmediato que esa era la forma en que la peli-rosa trataba de disculparse, no eran las palabras que se merecía por lo que le hizo pero eran suficientes viniendo de una persona como ella.

-Está bien. Te perdono. –dijo sinceramente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Sakura la miró frunciendo el ceño al escuchar esas palabras pero luego cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Volvamos a la guarida. –mientras afianzaba el agarre en el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos y reanudaba la carrera. –Debemos buscar a Suigetsu y a Juugo. Luego que descanses. –susurró lo último pero la chica lo oyó perfectamente y se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Sakura y dormir un rato.

Tal vez, las cosas darían un giro inesperado de ahora en adelante y ella esperaría con ansias el cambio de las cosas. Se sentía feliz, además el chakra de Sakura en estos momentos la hacía sentir aliviada y protegida. Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que esa chica de ojos blancos se enamorara de Sakura.

-_Je, pero eso no pasará conmigo. –_pensó con gracia antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Aquí les dejo un link para la ropa de Sakura, y quiero decirles que ¡me encanta como le queda!:

ht # tp: /# / steampunkskulls. deviantart. co#m /art/ 0914-482695106

Solo quiten los **#** y junten los espacios.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
